In response to unprecedented growth in the amount of data generated in modern computing environments, data storage systems are leveraging object storage paradigms and cloud-based storage. Object storage paradigms store data in chunks and deduplicate the chunks to minimize or eliminate redundant storage of data. Cloud-based storage enables data storage systems to meet elastic demands for capacity and scale, while providing mobile access to data.
In the context of data protection, EMC Data Protection Suite and EMC CloudBoost data storage technologies provided by EMC Corporation, enable cloud-based storage for file backups, archives and for any long-term retention (LTR) needs using any industry standard backup solution such as EMC Networker, to facilitate secure, automatic, efficient data protection for data stored both onsite and in private and/or public clouds.
One of the advantages of using EMC CloudBoost to enable cloud-based storage is that it exposes an object store to an application as a conventional file share location so that traditional applications can perform file read/write operations against the target object store without having to know the intricacies associated with the object store's application programming interfaces (APIs) and constructs. In order to provide such advantages, EMC CloudBoost stores files using proprietary storage processes after filtering the data through deduplication, compression and encryption processes.
One of the challenges in using such a proprietary storage process, however, is that during restoration/retrieval of the backed-up data the EMC CloudBoost proprietary storage processes may not be available, such as when retrieving and reconstructing the proprietarily stored data in a different datacenter or from a public cloud, including during a disaster recovery scenario.